battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mammoth Artillery/@comment-5082325-20130713205203/@comment-4198699-20130715044131
for the quest"keep ur boots on" the formation with front: buffed pickup truck , buffed scrapper, alpha truck middle:buffed bombarder, slinger, silver wolf fury back: devestator kill the front row and the only threat u gotta worry about is the furys explosive checker strike and the devestator with the slingers stuns but gotta kill the front row quick cuz of that annoying fury's bs attacks i used frontline: mammoth artillery(or any unit with decent hp and cold immunity) heavy chemical tank(or light chemical tank), HCT or LCT(my HCT's were rank 4 so go for rank 5 if u have only LCT), a arctic trooper(or arctic tank) and another mammoth artillery or unit with a lot of hp and cold immunity middle: tank killer(preferablly rank 5) u will definitally lose the units not immune to cold and the arctic trooper cuz of its low hp and armor first place ur two chem tanks(light or heavy) infront of the chopper and gun truck so the poison damage kills em and place the other units anywhere as long as they are in the front row just make sure ur tk is in the middle(its gonna die from the cold damage or from the artillery units so just make sure u use its ammo) next start the battle. use ur tk to hit the alpha truck and if the alpha truck didnt shoot or if ur units are still ok in hp use the arctic trooper(or tank) to kill the alpha tank if its alive after u use ur arctic troop/tank retreat and repeat this when its dead use ur chem tanks to hit the scrapper then the gun truck the poison hopefully kills em a turn or 2 later if u put bigfoots as a replacement for mammoth artillerys just use their claws to kill the front line units if they are high rank. now that all the artillery units are in front u dont gotta worry about the furys chem attacks(ur tk will die by 3 turns or less if its below rank 5 or if a enemy unit killed it) for heavy chems or light use the chem tank thats infront of the devestator so it can die before it shoots its missles. at a worst situation u will only have ur bigfoots/mammoth artillery left(if u place artillery mammoths instead of bigfoots kill the bombarder before u kill the front line or else u cant target it at all meaning u gotta retreat) when both the devestator and buffed bombardier are dead focus ur attacks on the slinger and fury(but dont take ur time because the fury can still shoot its checker strike when in front and the slinger can use the stuns when in front) if ur using bigfoots just keep hitting them till they die. if ur using mammoth artillery hit the back row since the mammoth artillery cant hit the first row when placed in the front meaning u can only hit them with splash damage which can be tedius but hopefully u can kill the fury before its checkered strike kills ur critters the slinger aint much trouble just annoying because of its stuns. im sorry if this made no sense and/or too long to read. id show pics but im at the pc and i dont have any pics at all. but the main thing to do is kill the front line and the artillery units in the middle cant use any attacks except 2(stuns and explosive checker strike) but u do gotta worry about the devestator if he is still alive.hopefully this helps some ppl . if anyone can take a pic of the formation i said i can maybe do a better job at describing on wat to do. if anyone can summarize this to make it easier to understand PLEASE DO